1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barriers, and more particularly, portable, reusable, control barrier systems having rotatable support legs.
2. The Relevant Technology
Control barriers are used in a variety of situations. For example, control barriers can be selectively positioned at special events, such as parades, to help direct crowds in a desired direction. Alternatively, control barriers can be put up to help limit access to select areas. In yet other embodiments, control barriers can be used to define an area such as an entertainment stage or the course for a sporting event.
Conventional control barriers have long comprised individual sawhorse type barriers and collapsible V-shape barricades. Such barriers, however, are generally lightweight and are easily tipped over. As a result, conventional control barriers have limited use in situations where crowds may be pushing against the barriers or where it is likely that the barriers may be impacted. In addition, such barriers are typically made of non-flexible metals or wood and have sharp corners. Accordingly, such structures pose a potential risk to crowds, athletes, or the like who may be pushed or otherwise come in contact with the barriers. Furthermore, such barriers are typically not connected and often have spaces or gaps extending therethrough. As such, it is possible for individuals to either slip between or through the barriers.
In one alternative embodiment, concrete barriers have been used. Although concrete barriers are not easily tipped over, such barriers are extremely heavy. As such, they are difficult to move and place in a desired location. Often, special equipment such as fork lifts or cranes are required. Furthermore, concrete barriers require a large storage area, are difficult and expensive to move over large distances, and are difficult to dispose of once they are damaged or begin to fail. Finally, concrete barriers can be dangerous in that they are rigid and non-forgiving when impacted by a person or object.
Other barriers comprise various gate or wall configurations. Such barriers, however, require extensive time to assemble and disassemble. Most gate or wall configurations have integral legs to provide stability. These configurations are typically cumbersome and bulky and not easily stackable. Conventional wall barriers must be stored in an upright position, thus requiring a large amount of space. Furthermore, when such barriers are stacked, it becomes easy for one of the barriers to fall from the stack, thus posing a danger to the people working with the barriers and to innocent passersby. A crowd control barrier can easily weigh between 25 and 75 pounds. Thus, it would be an improvement in the art to have a crowd control barrier which is easily assembled and disassembled and, when storage, takes up a minimal amount of space.
The present invention provides in one embodiment a collapsible control barrier including a barrier wall, a first support assembly and a second support assembly. The barrier wall has wind ports to prevent wind resistance. A display recess is provided upon which may be mounted an advertising display. The barrier wall comprises a set of tenons and mortises providing mating surfaces with which to stack a number of control barriers. The barrier wall also has a set of connectable arms comprising either pins or ports to allow a series of control barriers to be connected together.
The support assemblies allow the control barrier to be collapsed from a support position to a standing position and vice versa. In one embodiment, the support assemblies comprise a leg having an upper section and a lower section. The upper and lower sections are positionable in relation to each other by a spring clip assembly. In another embodiment, a through-pin assembly is provided so that the upper section and lower section can be positioned with respect to each other. In yet another embodiment, a cam buckle assembly is provided to position upper section and lower section in relation to each other. In still another embodiment, a threaded assembly may be used to rotate and extend the upper section with respect to the lower section.
The support assemblies also comprise a foot attached to the leg. The foot is preferably elongated. The foot is positionable between a stored position and a support position. When in the stored position, the foot is flush with the barrier wall. When in the support position, the foot is angled with respect to the barrier wall. It will be understood that the leg may be extended and/or rotated to position the foot in the desired position. Other embodiments are described herein which provide that the support assembly comprises only a foot which is rotatable between a stored position and a support position.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing and from the following description that the present invention provides a control barrier which is easily assembled and disassembled and which provides for control barriers according to the present invention to be easily stacked and stored. These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.